


when we meet again...

by syubski_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a pastry chef in another universe, Feelings Realization, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: “Clearly, I’m in a bad mood. Are you that oblivious or dumb not to notice thing about people? You’re annoying, Miya. Your existence is annoying and I wish we never met.”Kiyoomi said those words out of anger and the next thing he knows he is in another universe where Miya Atsumu doesn't exist in his life nor other MSBY members. There, Kiyoomi finally realize that he has taken the setter for granted and realized his feelings for the setter after talking with the upcoming pastry chef, Miya Atsumu from that universe.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	when we meet again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a parallel universe au where kiyoomi is transported into an atsumu-less universe and realize his feelings for the blonde after talking with the upcoming pastry chef. This story was inspired by 8059 dj which I read long time ago and make it into a parallel universe switch au. I'm kinda nervous to post this here. The usual disclaimer: English is not my first language so please ignore my spelling and grammar errors. I hope you all enjoy it!

Kiyoomi won’t necessarily say he hates Miya, but he does not like him either There are several reasons why Kiyoomi does not like Miya. Firstly, because he is annoying. He doesn’t know his boundaries and is always clinging onto Kiyoomi and sending him morning texts, afternoon texts, evening texts and good night texts which is annoying. Secondly, he is nosy. He always asks about what Kiyoomi is doing, how he is feeling, what he wants to do. And it is unbearable sometimes. Kiyoomi knows Miya has a good heart and he is doing it because he wants the best for everyone, in this case, Kiyoomi. But sometimes it just annoys him. But that doesn’t mean Kiyoomi wants him gone. Like he never existed in his life ever. It is all Kiyoomi’s fault and no one else's why he is getting stuck in a place where there is no Miya Atsumu in his life. It all happened so fast that Kiyoomi doesn’t know how this happened. _Is this even real?_

It happened two days ago - Kiyoomi had a fight with his sister who scolded him for skipping his father’s second (third?) wedding. Honestly, Kiyoomi doesn’t even care what the hell his father does with his new marriages. It is not like he cares about Kiyoomi’s well-being as well. Kiyoomi is in a really bad mood and everyone in the team is kind of staying away from him. They know it is a ticking bomb and no one (not even Bokuto or Hinata) dares to annoy him. No one except _of course_ Miya Atsumu. 

“Heyyo, Omi.” he flops down next to Kiyoomi who is stretching alone. “I heard from Motoya-kun that yer dad got married? Congratulations!” he said in a happy voice. But it irritates Kiyoomi. He is not in a good mood and Miya has the audacity to bring up about the wedding. 

“Mind your own business, Miya.” Miya pouts, which is cute. Kiyoomi admits he finds the setter cute _sometimes_. 

“Awwn, Omi-kun, ain’t I yer best friend? I thought yer my best friend.” he said but Kiyoomi ignores him. Miya sighed. 

“But guess what yer best friend gotcha? I have this ticket ta the concert comin’ Saturday and I thought you’d want ta go.” he said, showing the concert ticket. “Will ya go with me?” If Kiyoomi is in a good mood, he would be grateful. Miya is really thoughtful that he bought him tickets so he can get his mind off somewhere, but right now Kiyoomi is not in a good mood. So, it is more like his anger is speaking than his own feelings. 

“No, go away, Miya.”

“Why not, Omi-kun? I saw yer listen’ to their music one day -”

“Did you go through my phone?”

“What? No. Omi-Omi, I’m not that nosy -”

“Well, you are.” Kiyoomi cuts him off.

“What does that mean?” Miya suddenly went quiet. Upon feeling the tension, Bokuto and Hinata arrived at the scene, going to stop them if things go wrong. 

“I clearly told you to go away and you’re ignoring me and still annoying me. It just irritates me.” Kiyoomi doesn’t notice Miya’s eyes widened and he looks like he is about to cry. 

“I… I do that all the time. Ya never say anythin’ ta me! Why now?”

“Clearly, I’m in a bad mood. Are you that oblivious or dumb not to notice thing about people? You’re annoying, Miya. Your existence is annoying and I wish we never met.” Upon realising what he just said - Kiyoomi quickly looked up to see his face. Atsumu has his eyes shaking, tears obviously build up in his eyes and he is sobbing. Bokuto and Hinata were standing stunned there. 

“I… I do not mean that. I -”

“Ya should have told me ya hate me, Omi-kun.” he said. “Then I would leave ya alone.” Atsumu aggressively wipes his tears. 

“Atsumu - I didn’t mean it like that… I -”

“I’m sorry for annoyin’ ya, Sakusa.” he quickly stood up and ran away. Hinata quickly follows the setter and Bokuto gives Kiyoomi a disapproving look. 

“You know, it is too much even for you.” he said before following their setter. Kiyoomi feels like shit. He should’ve followed the fake blonde and quickly apologized and explained he did not mean what he said. Atsumu would understand if he explained his situation. Atsumu would smile and pat his hair like usual, “ _I understand, Omi-kun,”_ with a soft smile. Kiyoomi was a coward. 

He went to his bed that night, feeling guilty about everything. “I will apologize to him tomorrow. I will apologize.” he said to himself, nodding and fell asleep. But that day never came because Kiyoomi is now stuck in a universe where Miya Atsumu doesn’t exist in his life. 

It has been two days since he arrived here. He woke up the next day, ready to apologize to Miya and went to morning practice. Kiyoomi even bought Miya’s favorite croissant and a vanilla latte. But upon arriving to the gym, everything is weird because - 

  1. Nobody knows who Miya Atsumu is.
  2. Their setter is someone called Haruki Nao.
  3. Bokuto and Hinata do not call him Omi or Omi-san. Just Sakkun and Sakusa-san.



Bokuto and Hinata looked at him like he was some crazy guy when he asked about Miya Atsumu. 

_“Sakkun, are you alright?”_

_“You really don’t know who Miya is?” Hinata looked confused._

_“Sakusa-san, we really don’t know who you are talking about.”_

_“You guys went back home with him last night! He was crying.”_

_“Pretty sure I left early yesterday because Keiji was sick. Nao-kun can confirm.”_

Everything feels weird even though Kiyoomi has accepted that he is indeed in another universe where Miya Atsumu does not exist in his life nor the rest of the MSBY. But Kiyoomi doesn’t mean _this_ when he said it. In fact, he didn’t mean anything when he said it to Miya at all. 

Is God punishing him? If it is then it is working. It is already 2 days without Miya and he is miserable. Kiyoomi sits on the bed and thinks about the time when Atsumu has made him happy. The ever so happy and considerate friend. 

_“Omi-kun, I was passin’ by this Takoyaki stall and I think ‘bout ya. Ya said ya like takos so I bought ya one.”_

_“Omi-kun, we’re goin’ to movies tomorrow night. D’ya want to join us?”_

_“Omi-kun, I saved a seat for ya!”_

Kiyoomi has been taking him for granted. He was so good to him but what does Kiyoomi return him? Nothing. He sighed. He wants to go back to his universe and apologize to Miya. Pulls him into a warm hug and tells him that he deserves everything in this world. Kiyoomi wants to punch himself. He doesn’t deserve Miya Atsumu at all. 

However, Kiyoomi must have a reason why he is here. If he is on a mission, then what is it? Kiyoomi thinks. Even though things here are similar to his universe, there are so many different things.

For example, Akaashi in this universe lives with Bokuto meanwhile they’re having a long distance relationship in his universe. Then… Suna Rintaro. Suna might know Atsumu. Kiyoomi knows he needs to contact the EJP’s middle blocker to track Atsumu. So, he texted Komori. 

**Me**

Can you give me Suna’s number?

Its important

**Motoya**

[contact attached]

Why suddenly?? Omg do u like him?

R u interested in goin on a date with him?

I will tell him !!

**Me**

What the fuck? No. Motoya.

Don’t set me on a date ever again. 

Seems like this universe’s Komori is not much different from Kiyoomi’s Komori. They both like to set Kiyoomi on blind dates. Without waiting, Kiyoomi dialed Suna’s number right after he replied a text to Komori. Suna answered the call after the third ring. 

“Hello.” he sounds exactly like Suna from his universe - the lazy tone.

“Hello, um, is this Suna?”

“Yeah, Suna speaking.”

“Hey, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Kiyoomi said. 

“Oh, did Motoya give you my number for a blind date? How many times do I have to say no to him? No offense to you though, Sakusa-kun.”

“Um, right. But, no. I’m not here for that. I have got a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“I know this might sound weird but I need Atsumu’s number.” 

“Um… Atsumu… _Miya_?” thanks god. Finally someone knows Atsumu in this universe. Finally. 

“Yeah, him.”

“It is already sounding weird but how do you even know him?” 

“I… I just do. Just… I need his contact information. Aren’t you dating his brother?”

“HUH?” Suna yelled. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened. _Oh. So, this universe’s Suna and Osamu aren’t together?_

“Why would I date Miya? Anyway, I am not even that close with them.”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you in the same volleyball team with them back in high school?”

“Osamu, yes. But Atsumu, no. He is not even in our volleyball club. I heard he used to play back in middle school but he injured himself or something. Wait, why am I even talking about Miya?”

“So… you’re not friends?”

“Sakusa-kun, you’re really weirding me out. But, no. I’m not friends with either one of them. And I’m definitely not dating Miya Osamu.”

“Oh.” so dead end, huh? But Kiyoomi isn’t going to give up. He could at least get something out of Suna like Osamu’s number? Or the twins’ address? Anything. 

“Um, you don’t have their contact numbers either?”

“No…” Suna paused, “I don’t know why you’re suddenly interested in Miya. But, I heard Osamu? I think Osamu had a restaurant business in Hyogo. I don’t know details about it but apparently, he started it not too long ago so I think you can -”

“Miya Onigiri.” Kiyoomi said.

“Yeah, I don’t know. But, there you go.”

“Thanks, Suna.” Kiyoomi said, before hanging up.

“Yeah, welcome. Not that I helped that much anyway. Also I’m still interested in why you’re suddenly so interested in Miya.” Kiyoomi smiled.

“Yeah, me too.” he said and hung up. 

So, according to Suna’s information, Atsumu doesn’t play volleyball in this universe. That explains why both Bokuto and Hinata strongly deny there were no famous Miya twins back in high school. It is because only Osamu played volleyball and not Atsumu. Miya Onigiri does exist in this universe but none of them are familiar with the restaurant because they don’t know Atsumu and Suna didn’t stay in contact with Osamu. The first thing Kiyoomi has to do is locate the restaurant. Go there and he will find Osamu and Atsumu if he is lucky. He wasted no time in locating the restaurant. It is quick because Kiyoomi just type in the address from his universe and the restaurant exists in this universe as well. At the same place. Kiyoomi looks at his schedule. He has no evening practice so he can drive there after his lunch. 

_Wait, Atsumu won’t know me, right?_ Kiyoomi sighed. _But, I need to see him. Look him in the eyes and apologize. That’s the only way._

Kiyoomi slept that night with a heavy heart. 

  
  


* * *

The next day passed quickly and he found himself in his car driving towards Miya Onigiri. What will he say to Atsumu when he sees him? But it’s no guarantee that he will meet Atsumu just because he visited Miya Onigiri. Kiyoomi decided not to overthink and calmly drive to his destination. He parked his car in his usual spot. Kiyoomi breaths before he entered the restaurant. 

As soon as he walked into the familiar restaurant, it was past lunch so there weren't many people. Just two people eating and - “Welcome to Onigiri Miya.” A very familiar voice greets him. Kiyoomi froze at his spot. _Atsumu_.

He looked to where the voice was coming and his eyes met with the usual beautiful golden eyes with a radiant smile. It has been three days since he last saw Atsumu. He looks the same as Atsumu from Kiyoomi’s world. He has pale blonde hair, his hair parted to his right. He was smiling brightly at him. Everything is the same except Atsumu is holding a broom instead of the usual volleyball. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what happened because he walked towards the older boy and quickly pulled him into a warm hug. Atsumu yelped but he said nothing, letting the raven hug him. Kiyoomi inhales the familiar scent. _This is it. This is what I’m missing._

“Atsumu.” he whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said. You don’t deserve it.” it is not really helping because it is not the real Atsumu even though he is real. But at least, the weight in Kiyoomi’s heart falls and he feels a little bit better when he says it out loud. 

“Erm, I don’t really know what is happenin’, but I… forgive ya?” Kiyoomi smiled. Of course, it is Miya Atsumu, the one who is full of love, adoration and always so considerate - wait, why is he thinking of his teammate like that? 

“I don’t know what’s goin’ on but I need Tsumu to keep workin’ if he wants to get paid,” Another familiar voice in accent said and Kiyoomi registered that oh, he is indeed hugging Atsumu from another world. He quickly let him go and meet with Atsumu’s golden eyes. 

“I… erm, sorry,”

“Oh,” this time it is Osamu, “Aren’t ya Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama? What are ya doin’ here?” He turned to look at the other twin. Osamu looks the same from his world. He has a black hair with a Miya Onigiri cap and a Miya Onigiri t-shirt. 

“Tsumu, ya know him?” Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi and then looked at Osamu. 

“I… don’t?”

“It is… a long story.” Kiyoomi explained, “I… just need to see him.”

“It’s kinda weird but why are ya apologizin’ to me?” 

“I…” right, what was he thinking when he went and hugged a complete stranger. They both think Kiyoomi is some weird-ass dude. 

“I… had a dream and you… died?” he lied, “And I need to apologize.” The twins look more confused. “I have to go.” he said and quickly left the restaurant, ignoring the call from Atsumu. He ran towards his car and slammed his car door shut. His heart is beating so loudly. _Has Miya always been this pretty?_

Kiyoomi quickly slaps his face and shakes his head. _No. No. I’m just confused. I already apologize so I’m going back the next day._ Kiyoomi was so into his thoughts that he jumped in shock when he heard someone knock on his door.

“Ya dropped yer phone.” Kiyoomi opened the window and Atsumu gave it to him. 

“I know everything is weird but I guess thank ya for comin’ to apologize even though it is just a dream?” Atsumu giggles. “I don’t know ya but ya seem like a good person. Sakusa-san, right? Yer name.”

“Omi.” Kiyoomi said without thinking much, “You called me Omi.”

“Pardon?”

“I… I’m sorry. I just… you look a lot like someone I know.” Atsumu’s mouth went into an ‘o’. 

“D’ya want me to call ya Omi?”

“I… yeah.”

“Omi. Omi-kun.” he smiled brightly again. It’s been a while since someone called him that. He always annoyingly tells Miya to stop calling him that but now he loves it. He missed it so much. 

“Oh my god, I’m goin’ to be late. It was nice talkin’ to ya!” Atsumu looks like he is in a rush and Kiyoomi quickly grabs his hand. 

“Wait,” Atsumu stares at him. “Erm, are you going somewhere?”

“Yes, to my other job. It’s 10 minutes away from here and I hafta take a bus -”

“I can give you a ride if you don’t mind?”

“But, I don’t want to take yer time. You might be busy-”

“It is okay, Miya.” Kiyoomi smiled, “Get on. I will send you there.”

“Oh my god, thank ya so much, Omi-kun. I could kiss ya.” he said and then jogged towards the passenger seat. Kiyoomi blushed but laughed. _It is very typical of Miya Atsumu to say those words._

Atsumu quickly took his seat and buckled the seatbelt. “Here is the address, Omi-kun.” he gave him his phone for the map. “Thank ya so much, I told ya yer a good person.” 

_You don’t know me. I was horrible to you._ Kiyoomi wants to say this but he decided not to. 

He starts driving and his eyes glanced at Atsumu. “So, what do you do, Omi-kun?”

“I’m a professional volleyball player.” Atsumu’s eyes sparkled at the mention of volleyball.

“Awwww volleyball. Ya know I used to play volleyball in middle school. We were so good. Ooh, I mean ‘Samu and I.” _Yeah, I know._ “I badly injured my leg before high school. The doctor told me to quit playin’,” Atsumu stops, “It hurts me so bad that I can’t continue what I love doin’ the most.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said, cheerfully, “I’m now in a good place. I’m workin’ with this bakery which we’re goin’ now by the way. I’m plannin’ to become the best pastry chef. Everyone says ‘Samu is a good cook but they don’t know I’m better at making desserts and cakes than him.”

“I love sweets.” Kiyoomi found himself saying. 

“Ya do? D’ya want to stop by and eat one of my cakes?” he asked and Kiyoomi nodded.

“If it is not much trouble for you.”

“Of course not! Ya will love it, I promise.”

_So, Atsumu here loves to bake. Is this new information or -_ Kiyoomi’s eyes widened in realization. Atsumu has always loved baking but Kiyoomi never really gave him a chance. _Right, I’m the asshole._

_“Omi-kun, I baked ya these cookies.” Kiyoomi looked at him, suspicious._

_“I don’t trust you, Miya.” he said, walking away from the blonde who is pouting._

_“But, I can really bake. They’re really good, ya should try it!”_

_“Yeah, maybe next time,”_

Kiyoomi glanced at Atsumu who was humming to some song. He is always like this. He doesn’t change. “Oh, we’re here.” Atsumu exclaimed when Kiyoomi made his turn. “Ya can park yer car here.” Atsumu said. They walked towards the small two-storey cafe and bakery. Atsumu greets his co-worker. 

“So, I’m leavin’ ya Tsumu-kun.”

“‘Right, Yumi-san. See ya tomorrow! Goodbye.” 

“Omi-kun, sit here.” Atsumu seats him in a corner of the store. “Whatddaya want? Our Red Velvet cake is really popular. It is so delicious if you order together with our signature coffee.” 

“Alright, I will have that.”

“We have so many books here as well. Ya know it’s a nice spot to read and relax. Ya should check them out. I will be back with yer order.” Atsumu smiled and walked behind the counter. Kiyoomi stood up and walked towards the book shelf in the back. There are a lot of books. Kiyoomi took one and sat down at the table which is in front of the table. It is nice. The place is in a secluded area nobody's really there except him and soft music playing in the background. It is indeed relaxing. 

“I was wonderin’ where ya disappear to.” Atsumu finally arrived and put the cake and coffee on the table. “Whatcha readin’?” 

“I don’t know- I just found this interesting.” he showed a book. 

“A world of parallel universes.” Atsumu reads the title. “D’ya believe in that, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi looked up and their eyes met. 

“I do.” Atsumu nodded. 

“Me too. I’ve always been interested in conspiracy theories about it. It’s very interestin’ and -”

“‘Tsumu-kun, yer cookies are ready. Ya should come do the frostin’,'' his co-worker called him from the working room. Atsumu pouts.

“I’d like to hang out with ya more but I hafta go -”

“I will wait.” Kiyoomi said, rather quickly. Atsumu’s eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Okay, Omi-kun.” he said with a smile and quickly jogged back towards the working room. Kiyoomi watched Atsumu jog into the room. He smiled and then his eyes widened. _Oh my god, do I like Miya?_

  
  


* * *

Kiyoomi didn’t know how he fell asleep nor when he fell asleep. All he knows is that he felt someone gently poking him and he woke up. 

“Hi, Omi-kun.” Atsumu took a seat next to Kiyoomi. “Ya fell asleep.”

“Oh, erm, sorry. I haven’t been… sleeping well.” he replies. Atsumu smiles. 

“I’m goin’ to close the shop now, my co-worker has already left.” he explained and Kiyoomi looked at his watch, it is almost 8:00PM. 

“Oh, I have to go. I have to drive all the way to Osaka.” he said, standing up and putting the book back on the shelf. 

“Yer not from our world, right?” Kiyoomi stopped his movement. 

“What… do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to explain.” Atsumu started, “I just… we have never seen each other but ya know me too well.” he then looked at Kiyoomi. “I have seen ya once before. In high school when ya played against ‘Samu and I thought wow ya really looked good.” he said and blushed. Kiyoomi took a seat back. 

“And when I meet ya again today, even though we don’t know each other - more like I don’t know ya, I feel a very close connection between ya and me.” he said, “Like it is usual that we hang out.”

“Ne, Omi-kun, are ya really from another universe?” Kiyoomi gulped. 

“Will you believe me if I said I am?” Atsumu smiled brightly at him. 

“I told ya I believe in a parallel universe.” he said, “So, what does the me from yer universe look like?”

“Just like you.” Kiyoomi answered, recalling every memory he has with his Atsumu. “You’re a nice person. Annoying, nosy but nice. I should’ve known and I shouldn’t have taken you for granted. Now, I’m paying for it.” Atsumu looks confused. 

“Erm, we’re teammates.” he quickly added.

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled, “Then I continued playing volleyball?” he asked and Kiyoomi nodded.

“You do. In fact, you are one of the best setters in the V-League.” Atsumu’s mouth turned into an ‘o’. 

“So, am I amazin’?”

“Yes, you are.” Kiyoomi answered with an expression that looked very in love. 

“Are we good friends?” he asked. Kiyoomi stared at the golden eyes, hoping for a positive answer. 

“You are to me. But I was horrible to you.” Atsumu blinked. “I don’t deserve you.” Atsumu pouts. 

“That’s not true, whatever ya did, I’m sure he will forgive ya.” Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu, “I know myself best, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi smiled, “Yeah, you are. You’re an amazing person, Atsumu.” he said, his finger softly twirling Atsumu’s soft locks. Everything fell into a complete silence. Kiyoomi actually enjoys this moment. It feels serene. His eyes met Atsumu’s golden eyes and the hand on Atsumu’s hair went onto his cheeks. Kiyoomi can feel himself blushing because he is starting to feel hot. Atsumnu leaned in, closing his eyes and Kiyoomi let him and then he realized - _Omi-kun._ No, this is not _him_. 

Kiyoomi stopped Atsumu with both of his hands. Atsumu looked at him, his eyes wide open and confused. “I’m sorry.” he said before Atsumu could say anything. 

“I couldn’t do that to him. Even though you’re still him. It just seems wrong.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu smiled. 

“I… I found out that I like you more than just friends, Atsumu. It took me to transport to another universe to finally know that I like you.” 

“Ya should tell that to him, not me.” Atsumu said with a soft smile. He took Kiyoomi’s hand in his. “Look, Omi-kun, I’m pretty sure he likes ya back too.”

“You do?” Atsumu nodded. 

“Just apologize to him and let yer feelin’s know.” Kiyoomi nodded, “Ah, I’m such a lucky guy in yer universe.” Atsumu said, “I’m jealous of myself.” Kiyoomi laughed. 

“I like ya.” Atsumu confessed, his cheeks red. “I know it is way too fast. We just met today but I really like ya, Omi-kun. But yer not from here so yer not mine.” he stopped and then smiled. 

“So, when we meet again, I will tell ya my feelings and make a move on ya,” he said with a smile, “So, you also promise to me that when ya meet me again, ya better tell yer feelings to me.” Atsumu said, showing his pinky.

“I promise.” they made a pinky promise. 

“Ya should go now, Omi-kun, yer drivin’ back to Osaka, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said, standing up. “I should, erm, go now.” he said and prepared to leave. 

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu called him when he was almost at the front door. “Can we be friends?” he asked. “Like me and you. Not to confuse ya.” he added with a giggle. Kiyoomi smiled warmly.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, Atsumu.” he said, “By the way, I really love your red velvet cake. They’re delicious.” 

“I’m glad that ya like it.” 

  
  


Kiyoomi drove back home that night. He has realized so many things from his trip to Hyogo and he just… wants to see Atsumu. _His_ Atsumu. Kiyoomi arrived back home around 11:00 PM and he went straight to shower and changed into his nightwear. He slips into his bed. _Atsumu… when I see you again, I’m going to apologize and tell you that I love you. I’m not going to run away._

_And… I really want to see you now._

That was all he thought of when he fell asleep. For the first time in three days, Kiyoomi fell asleep that night really fast and that was the best sleep he could get for the whole week. 

The next day, he woke up to notifications coming from his phone. It is buzzing so loudly that he sleepily took the phone to switch it off. His sleepy eyes looked at who was spamming and his eyes widened.

Miya to **MSBY**

Good morning!!! I hope everyone had a great sleep.

Since we dont have practice today, have a great weekend!!

Except wan-san… because wan-san is mean to me! >:((

Kiyoomi froze at it. He didn’t care to read Inunaki replying to Atsumu nor the other members telling him to go back to sleep. He is just staring at the chat. **Miya.**

He is back. He is back to his own universe. Kiyoomi quickly got up and washed himself up and changed into casual wear. Quickly taking his car keys, wallet and phone and quickly drove to Atsumu’s apartment. He has been there several times because the blonde invited him over a lot. Kiyoomi makes sure to stop by at Atsumu’s favorite cafe and gets him his favorite breakfast and quickly drives to his place. He parked the car and took a deep breath before going in. 

He has to expect the worst even though the other Atsumu told him that it is going to be fine. He had no idea what the other version of him did to his universe. Did Atsumu know? Did he hurt Atsumu? There are so many things that Kiyoomi wants to ask but that comes later. He just needs to see Atsumu first and possibly hug him. 

He walked towards his apartment complex, breakfast still in his hand and rang a doorbell after taking his time. He heard Atsumu yelling a small “comin’” from the inside. Kiyoomi closed his eyes and he opened it as soon as Atsumu swung open the door. 

“Omi-kun?” he looked confused, dumbfounded. 

“Erm, can I come in?” Atsumu doesn’t say anything but he opens the door wider to make a small space for the raven to come inside. Kiyoomi takes off his shoe and comes inside although Atsumu is still at the front door. Kiyoomi felt his back chilly with Atsumu and didn't really talk to him.

“Miya, I-”

“What does this mean?” he asked, after slamming the door shut. Kiyoomi turned around and he has never seen Atsumu this angry. “What do ya want?”

“Atsumu, I-”

“Ya wish I never exist in yer fuckin’ life, first and then the next day ya act like ya don’t know me at all. Ya look at me like I’m some fuckin’ alien for two days. And now yer in my apartment lookin’ all lost and fuck off Sakusa.” Kiyoomi has never wanted to hit himself. Atsumu is aggressively sobbing and wiping his tears off.

“I’m angry at myself for cryin’ for an asshole like ya. I hate it. I hate how I’m feelin’ for ya and I-” Kiyoomi can’t watch him cry anymore so he walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Wh-what are ya doin’, go away. Go away, asshole.”

“I’m sorry, Atsumu.” Atsumu stopped trying to get away. “I didn’t mean it when I wish you never existed in my life. I regret it so fucking much that it hurts me. I never meant it. I didn’t mean what I said that night. I swear to god, Atsumu. You have no idea how regretful I am. I couldn’t sleep for three days.” 

“So, ya decided to play that ya don’t know me?”

“That was… that wasn’t me.” Atsumu then looked at him like he was crazy. He wasn’t crying anymore. But there are still tears on his face and in his eyes. His fingers softly reach towards Atsumu’s cheek and softly caress it. 

“I don’t want to see you cry.” 

“I need a little bit of explanation here. I’m confused. What is happening? Whddaya mean by that isn’t you?”

“...I- the day I told you what I said… I was so guilty and regretful. I was going to apologize to you the next day because I was a coward and couldn’t do it the same day. So, when I woke up the next day… I was transported to the universe where you don’t exist in my life.” Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu’s expression. 

“I know that isn’t believable and I’m not trying to make an excuse-”

“I believe in a parallel universe.” Atsumu suddenly said. 

“You said the same thing.” Kiyoomi said. 

“Huh?”

“The you from another universe.” Kiyoomi said, “Atsumu, the three days I was there. I was miserable. I took you for granted and I regretted it so bad. I just… I’m sorry, Atsumu. You don’t deserve someone like me.”

“I can decide what I deserve and what I don’t.” he said, his arms folding. 

“Right.” Kiyoomi said, Atsumu looked at him urging him to continue. 

“You… made me realize that-” he took a breath, “That I love you.” Atsumu’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. He probably doesn’t think about this much. “I’m in love with you, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi made a brave confession, looking at Atsumu who wasn't saying anything. He is just… staring. 

“I… It is okay if you don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry, Atsumu. You deserve better.”

“I just told ya I can decide what I deserve, Omi-kun.” he said, frowning and glaring at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi gulped. 

Atsumu sighed, “I was really hurt when ya said that, ya know. And I was miserable when ya act like ya don’t know me. It was hard for me.” Kiyoomi nodded.

“Right, right, I’m sorry,”

“But I’m glad that’s not ya. Technically.”

“As much as I was angry, mad and sad, I…” he looked up to meet Kiyoomi’s eyes. “I like ya too, Omi-kun.” Atsumu smiled. “I didn’t know when it started but at first probably because yer hot but the more I spent time with ya, the more I fall for ya. So, it pains me when someone I like said we should never met in the first place.”

“I won’t say that curse thing again.”

“Yeah, if ya do, I will kill ya myself.” Kiyoomi smiled. “Can I kiss ya, Omi-kun?”

“Yes.” Kiyoomi answers immediately. Atsumu chuckles at his enthusiasm. Atsumu pulled him into a soft kiss and they kissed for a while and breaks apart. 

“Again?” Kiyoomi suggested and Atsumu smiled and nodded. Kiyoomi pulls him to kiss him, full of passion and love and Atsumu puts his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck and lets the raven devour his mouth. They break apart when they need to breathe. Atsumu licked his lips and smirked. “Yer not bad, Omi-kun.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

“So, I bought you breakfast.” 

“Great, I was so lazy to make myself one.” he said and they both walked to the kitchen which is attached with a small dining room. 

“So, how does the me from another universe look?” he asked when they both sat down to have breakfast. 

Kiyoomi smiled, “Just like you.”

  
  
  


* * *

Atsumu looked at the time, it was almost the time to close. He was doing the final checkup before closing when he heard the front door opened. He groaned. He really hates it when a customer shows up 5 minutes before the closing time. 

“One regular iced americano and… one slice of red velvet, please?” a familiar voice said and Atsumu’s eyes widened. He quickly turned around to meet with the familiar eyes. The other person was as shocked as he was.

“Omi-kun.” he whispered. 

“Miya… Atsumu?”

“Ya know me?” Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi nodded, scratching his head. 

“I… yeah, I… don’t know how to explain but-” Atsumu chuckled. 

“I already know, Omi-kun.” Kiyoomi frowned. 

“One Iced Americano and one red velvet comin’ right up.” he said as glanced at Kiyoomi who walked towards the book shelf. He put them in a take out box and gave it to Kiyoomi.

“Sorry to say that Omi-kun, but we’re closin’ soon.”

“Oh yeah, I… I’m sorry.” he said, quickly taking the cake and coffee and walking away. He then stopped and turned to look at Atsumu. 

“Erm, Miya… can I… can I get your number?” he asked, his cheeks flushed red. Atsumu chuckled at the sight. 

“I thought yer never goin’ to ask. Check the napkin.” he winked and Kiyoomi checks the napkin and saw a number written on it. 

“I will text you.” Kiyoomi said with a soft smile before leaving and Atsumu smiled back at him.

“Yeah, you definitely should.” he watched Kiyoomi leave and then looked at the bookshelf and the seat where Kiyoomi slept. _Omi-kun, I just met ya again. I didn’t have a chance to tell ya that I liked ya but I will one day. But I hope ya confessed to me in yer timeline._

  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is all. Thank you for sticking up with this story till the end. I'm so sorry if the characterization isn't on point and the pacing is too fast. I don't want to drag this so long so I tried to keep it short and wrote it two days. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! <3


End file.
